Embodiments disclosed herein relate to automotive doors, and more particularly, to door opening assist devices for use on automobile doors that lock the position of the door in an open position.
Doors in trucks and other vehicles, particularly military or other armored vehicles, can be very heavy. Depending on the angle that the vehicle is at, these heavy doors can move from an open position to a closed position without the operator pushing or pulling the door closed. With the tendency of these heavy doors to close on their own, the operator can experience difficulties with ingress and egress of the vehicle. Additionally, the operator may not have both hands available to support the door in the open position during ingress and egress.
Door assist systems are used to open and close doors without the need for the operator to exert significant effort in holding or supporting the door. Door assist systems also avoid the possibility of the door closing on its own and striking the operator passing through the door frame. Further, door assist systems avoid or lessen impacts upon closing, and minimize damage to the hinges and the latches. Typically, door assist systems use electrically operated solenoids and linear actuators that require electrical power to operate.